


Te elijo a ti

by Picly25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: James no es la primera opción de nadie, eso lo tiene claro.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/James Potter
Kudos: 26





	Te elijo a ti

**Author's Note:**

> TW: No leas si amas a Lily

La famosa frase muggle de "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" a James le provoca náuseas, porque sabe que no solo se refiere al amor romántico, esto abarca todo y lo odia. Lo odia con todo su ser, porque él jamás sería capaz de intentar artimañas en contra de alguien, no contra uno de sus amigos. No como lo hace Lily, él pensaría, -antes-, que Narcissa hubiera sido capaz de todo por ser mejor que él, ahora sabe que estaba equivocado.

Que Cissy estaba bien mientras ellos dos fueran los primeros en todas las clases y era una linda pelea amistosa entre ver quien lograba que sus casas consiguieran más puntos, o lograban ser prefectos de su casa, pero tiene siempre presente que estarán el uno para el otro siempre, sin importar de que se trate y lo más importante no se traicionan. Porque ya lo han demostrado y está seguro que así será.

Y bueno con Lily, todo es complicado, aunque la castaña siempre trate de hacer ver que no es así. Recuerda perfectamente el día en que abrió sus sentimientos y le contó sobre su pequeño enamoramiento que tenía por Tom Riddle, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, quien en ese entonces apenas comenzaba a juntarse con ellos dejando de lado cualquier prejuicio y de pronto, al siguiente día Evans llegó perfecta, con la capa del uniforme abierta, la falda rediseñada y un peinado que resaltaba sus delicadas facciones. Y estaba bien, eso estaba bien para James porque Cissy solía ir divina siempre, incluso la halago toda la clase de DCAO recibiendo una pequeña advertencia del profesor Lockhart, incluso le ayudó con un hechizo de glamour pero, cuando comenzó con sus descarados coqueteos hacia Tom no supo cómo reaccionar.

James no puede odiarla, es su amiga pero no entiende, solamente no entiende. Está completamente seguro de que en ocasiones Riddle le coquetea incluso estuvieron a punto de besarse en más de una ocasión, pero también podía ver como Lily acaparabá por completo la atención del pelinegro.

A pesar de que no sería nada nuevo que el apuesto pelinegro escogiera a Lily, y Potter lo sabía, él es bueno, un gryffindor listo y bonito, pero Evans es mejor, incluso tiene más gracia. Solo no puede evitar que duela, como en este momento, donde puede jurara la mitad de Hogwarts está en Las 3 escobas, celebrando que Narcissa, Lucius, Lupin y él estaban en el cuadro mágico honorífico, con los mejores promedios. Pero volviendo frente al gryffindor está Lily quien le mira esperando una respuesta, a una pregunta que no escuchó.

—Lo lamento Lily, podrías repetirlo por favor. 

La bruja miró al chico frente a ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica. —Claro, Potty. —Y James está seguro que su apelativo cariñoso sonó más a una burla. —Decía que vengas a jugar verdad o reto con nosotros, es un juego muggle, pero somos todos de confianza y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta.

Tomándole por el brazo, jalo al castaño a una gran mesa redonda, donde ya estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos, su slytherin favorita, su mejor amigo Lupin, Lucius, Molly, Sirius y ahora Lily y él. Interesante círculo, pensó.

Se sentó entre Cissy y Lupin, recibiendo un beso viscoso en cada mejilla, logrando que riera, mientras tomaba la mano de Cissy y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

Dieron una pequeña explicación, que fue suficiente para todos.

—Bien comencemos,— Sirius fue el primero en hablar, —Molly ¿Verdad o reto?

La nombrada sonrió. —Verdad

—Si tuvieras que besar a una bruja de aquí ¿A quién sería?

Molly rió mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. —A Narcissa, además de que Cissy es una maravilla creada por Merlín, Lily tiene un gran parecido a James y sinceramente James es como un hermano para mí.

Potter le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, si esa respuesta estaba bien, aunque no para Lily, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Mi turno,— Molly dio un par de aplausos. —Lucius

—Reto

—Que eficaz, bien. Quítate la camisa y dásela al chico más atractivo. 

Lily susurró un pequeño. "Bola de maricones". Que fue perfectamente escuchado por el rubio y este siendo consciente de lo falsa y maldita que era esta con su pequeño amigo, no dudó ni un segundo a quien dársela.

Quitando con cuidado la cabeza de su amigo, Malfoy se levantó y quitó su camisa de una manera bastante sensual, hincándose y dándosela a su Gryffindor amigo quien solo se sonrojo.

Así siguieron, con un par de prendas fuera, unos besos, una lamida al inodoro, un crucio, una varita rota y siete rondas de cerveza de mantequilla, una más de whisky de fuego y demasiadas risas, hasta que lo inevitable pasó, fue el turno de Lily de retar o preguntar llegó.

—Así que Tom, ¿Verdad o reto?

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, recibiendo las miradas de todos, así que decidió rápidamente.

—Reto.

—Te reto a que elijas con quien saldrías. ¿Con James o conmigo?

Y un silencio sepulcral se instaló, entre miradas de odio por parte de Molly, Narcissa, Lucius y Lupin, el resto completamente confundidos acompañados de un shockeado James, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de los labios de su amiga. Esa amiga que al parecer estaba harta de fingir que le importaba lo que le pasaba o afectara.

Tom carraspeó.—Evans eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera es un reto. 

La castaña pasó su largo cabello hacía atrás y miró al ojiverde con burla. —Claro que tiene sentio Tom, decide. No finjamos que Potter es un mago decente que disimula su enamoramiento por ti. Patético.

Y eso fue suficiente para que James se levantara y saliera corriendo sin ser consciente de que dentro del local Narcissa apuntó con su varita a Lily, cuya sonrisa burlona fue borrada en cuanto la slytherin casi grito Crucio, dando un grito de dolor, haciendo que este fuera tanto que trastabillara y cayera sobre la mesa, comenzando a sangrar por la nariz al instante.

Riddle pasó de largo a la chica sangrante, que ahora suplicaba porque Narcissa bajara la varita, siendo Molly quien le callara. Y corrió , yendo por la dirección donde se fue el castaño. Viéndolo sentado en bajo de una farola al termino de la calle. Cautelosamente se acercó a él, viendo como se secaba las lágrimas al percibirlo cerca. Definitivamente no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera dado esa imagen.

—Hey, Potter.

El gryffindor, mantuvo su vista baja.

—Vamos Tom, no tenías que venir hasta acá a humillarme más, sé que tus venas Slytherin te lo piden, pero trata de ignorarlas. Hazme ese favor. 

Riddle tragó saliva. —Potter yo-

—Ya lo sé Tom, Lily siempre es a la que quieren, la chica que todos eligen para ir al baile de yule, una cita a Hogsmeade, compañera de banca, para absolutamente todo y esta bien, solo que yo me esfuerzo tanto y jamás me eligen.—El gryffindor negó con la cabeza, —No quiero darte pena, solo quería librarme de eso, ahora ve allá.

Al pelinegro le dolía tanto escuchar al castaño, el precioso castaño que no debería de sufrir. Y el se encargaría de hacerle saber lo valioso que es. Porque no dejaría que nadie hiciera sentir inferior al castaño, no en su presencia y si el era el responsable de ello no dudaría en dejar que Narcissa y Lucius le torturaran.

Pero ese hermoso ser, él que le cautivó en cuanto lo vió, el chico al que le encanta escuchar hablar. No podía seguir así. De eso se encargaría él, o dejaba de llamarse Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—Esto nunca fue sobre elecciones James. 

El gryffindor apretó sus labios. —Claro, porque siempre has sabido la respuesta. Tortura psicológica, no sabia que te desagradaba.

—De acuerdo James, ignorare el hecho de que me atacas por prejuicios de mi casa pensando que es porque estás dolido, sin razón, y no porque así sean los gryffindor. Y en efecto, sabía la respuesta, además no creo se pueda solamente elegir a una persona independientemente de todo, es algo insólito. Pero si así fuera yo, te elegiría a tí. 

James sintió que su respiración se congeló y miró al frente, viendo al slytherin hincarse frente a él y tomar sus manos. Y pasó, el verde que tanto amaba James se topó con el maravilloso miel que dejaba embelesado a Tom y tal vez, solo tal vez, James sintió que era perfecto por primera vez.

—Q- ¿Qué?

—Te elijo a ti. Ni siquiera necesito pensarlo, o ser demasiado listo para tener en claro que es a tí a quien quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti James y no sé si alguien alguna vez vaya a cambiar eso.

—¿De verdad?

El pelinegro sonrió en grande y se acercó un poco más a su castaño. —Lo juro por mi vida.

Y selló su juramento con un beso, recibiendo más que gustoso los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cuello.


End file.
